User blog:CNBA3/Galand's Speed
Scaling/Calcing Galand's Travel and Escape speed Based on real earth Britain, the distance from Edinburg and Camelot (London) is 332 miles 786 syllables / 5 = 157.2 seconds So finding the speed from distance and time is 3398.87 m/s = 9.91 Mach (Hypersonic) Reasoning Though this may seem like downplaying, but hear me out on this one, the environment is based on real world Great Britain, so they would have to have the same distance. And I used the time based on how long the characters talked when Galand started his travelling. And as for the usage of teleportation, I find this one to be one of the biggest problems with the series' consistency, as Mages such as Merlin and even Vivian can teleport people to places that do not even exist in Great Britain nor even in Europe's general climate area, such begs the question, if their spheres of influence can reach to that extend, why didn't Merlin just teleport the Ten Commandments into the Mariana's Trench? or Space for that matter? The problem would have been solved just like that. And in the official translation, Merlin stated that her sphere of influence is "several" miles, and several by it's definition, means more than a couple but not considered "too many". And finding the distance from Galand's speed, it is equal to 4.61 miles radius, which makes it more than a couple but not too many. So finding a logical solution to this, from Merlin's term of "Sphere of Influence" is a matter of the reach of her target's origin point before teleportation, rathen than the destination which is where the targets would end up, ex. "I can teleport targets that are within 10 feet radius of me and spend them to mars" That is what we get from this manga. and no, as far as I am concerned, Merlin's Spell "Apport" is different from the usage of regular teleport as it only effects objects like weapons and clothing from other locations without actually being physically there, because if that were the case, that would further support why Merlin could not have teleported the Ten Commandments into space, this would also be supported by Vivian's statement while disguised as Gilfrost saying she has to be physically present to teleport them. This Teleportation spell works only one way. However, to be fair, 4.61 miles is bit shy compared to Gowther's 3 mile radius Blackout feat, that being said, I will do two more calcs that will determine the minimal range of Merlin's magic which is from Istar to Edinburgh and a high end for Galand's speed since he would likely be higher from his long jumps. Distance graph = 303px = 100 km = 62.14 miles Distance from Edinburgh to Istar = 330px = 67.68 miles The distance above should And from another calc that the estimated time that Galand had to have is around .47 seconds. So plug that in and the speed of Galand and we get 231540 m/s = 675.04 Mach (Massively Hypersonic) Final Results Merlin's Range Low End: 4.61 Mile Radius High End: 67.68 Mile Radius Galand's Speed Low End: 9.91 Mach (Hypersonic) High End: 675.04 Mach (Massively Hypersonic) Category:Blog posts Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Calculation